Payment card fraud costs financial institutions many billions of dollars a year and impacts tens of millions of consumers a year. Currently, payment cards use either a personal identification number (PIN) or a password for authentication purposes. However, PINs and passwords can be hacked and are widely regarded as the weakest link in security for these cards.